Just Awake
' Just Awake' is the first ending song of the 2011 Hunter x Hunter anime adaptation, performed by Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas. The full version was released on the 10th of January, 2012. Lyrics Kanji= 重なってた胸の音 揺さぶっても聴こえない こぼれ落ちたピース こんな日常の憂鬱さえ ため息も出ずに無感情な僕ら Life filled with vanity Colors have faded Things you desire exist here Flee from this colorless world つぎはぎの心は不安定 洗い流された初期衝動を 呼び覚まして走り出せ 拙い言葉 思うままに繋ぐよ あの日の鼓動 忘れないで Oh my lord, it's gone!! What shall I do? Pieces I had have fell apart Where do you belong? Where should I aim (for)? Once you've lost sight it's left to fall apart Let's start it over again Rebuild and combine all the pieces we have lost To become one Like a puzzle Take it one at a time When I stopped (a) rusted chain tangled me up Tying my body onto the ground As I sink underground I call your name What can I do to see the day light once more? Tear it apart and rip it off Break the chain now Sink down or swim up Fight your way through Seek your way out If you can not, you are left to drown deep inside Chain tangled me harder, chocking my neck 強がってた僕のこと 見守ってた君は言う 今ここにいるよ いつまでも消えない思いを つなぎ止められた初期衝動を 呼び覚まして走り出せ あの日の鼓動は 僕と君の中の宇宙で響いているよ Misery is nothing It is all up to your thoughts and beliefs to bring in success within your life Don't you compare yourself with other people That's a waste of person you are so why not be honest to your emotion 忘れないで All the promises made between us Broke in pieces (and) turned into sand Let's escape from this colorless world to find myself and tomorrow (that) we live |-| Romaji= kasanatteta mune no oto yusabutte mo kikoenai koboreochita PIISU konna nichijou no yuuutsu sae tameiki mo dezu ni mukanjou na bokura LIFE FILLED WITH VANITY COLORS HAVE FADED THINGS YOU DESIRE EXIST HERE FLEE FROM THE COLORLESS WORLD tsugihagi no kokoro wa fuantei arainagasareta shoki shoudou o yobisamashite hashiridase tsutanai kotoba omou mama ni tsunagu yo ano hi no kodou o wasurenai de OH MY LORD, IT'S GONE!! WHAT SHALL I DO? PIECES I HAD HAVE FELL APART WHERE DO YOU BELONG WHERE SHOULD I AIM (FOR)? ONCE YOU'VE LOST SIGHT IT'S LEFT TO FALL APART LET'S START IT OVER AGAIN REBUILD AND COMBINE ALL THE PIECES WE HAVE LOST TO BECOME ONE LIKE A PUZZLE TAKE IT ONE AT A TIME WHEN I STOPPED (A) RUSTED CHAIN TANGLED ME UP TYING MY BODY UNTO THE GROUND AS I SINK UNDERGROUND I CALL YOUR NAME WHAT CAN I DO TO SEE THE DAY LIGHT ONCE MORE? TEAR IT APART AND RIP IT OFF BREAK THE CHAIN NOW SINK DOWN OR SWIM UP FIGHT YOUR WAY THROUGH SEEK YOUR WAY OUT IF YOU CAN NOT, YOU ARE LEFT TO DROWN DEEP INSIDE CHAIN TANGLED ME HARDER, CHOCKING MY NECK tsuyogatteta boku no koto mimamotteta kimi wa iu ima koko ni iru yo itsumademo kienai omoi o tsunagitomerareta shoki shoudou o yobisamashite hashiridase ano hi no kodou wa boku to kimi no naka no uchuu de hibiiteiru yo MISERY IS NOTHING IT IS ALL UP TO YOUR THOUGHTS AND BELIEFS TO BRING IN SUCCESS WITHIN YOUR LIFE DON'T YOU COMPARE YOURSELF WITH OTHER PEOPLE THAT'S A WASTE OF PERSON YOU ARE SO WHY NOT BE HONEST TO YOUR EMOTION (wasurenai de) ALL THE PROMISES MADE BETWEEN US BROKE IN PIECES (AND) TURNED INTO SAND LET'S ESCAPE FROM THIS COLORLESS WORLD TO FIND MYSELF AND TOMORROW (THAT) WE LIVE |-| English= All these pent-up sounds choked in my chest.. ..however I vibrate them, they won't resound.. ..they keep spilling over in pieces Even through the march of such gloomy days ..we apathetically just hang on, uttering not a single sigh Life filled with vanity Colors have faded Things you desire exist here Flee from this colorless world Your cobbled-up heart is unstable That washed-out raw impetus of yours.. ..evoke it and set out Discard the awkward lines, bare your heart and connect; The throbbing pulsation from that day.. ..don't ever forget it Oh my lord, it's gone!! What shall I do? Pieces I had have fell apart Where do you belong? Where should I aim (for)? Once you've lost sight it's left to fall apart Let's start it over again Rebuild and combine all the pieces we have lost To become one Like a puzzle Take it one at a time When I stopped (a) rusted chain tangled me up Tying my body onto the ground As I sink underground I call your name What can I do to see the day light once more? Tear it apart and rip it off Break the chain now Sink down or swim up Fight your way through Seek your way out If you can not, you are left to drown deep inside Chain tangled me harder, chocking my neck You, having watched over me forever said to me who've been putting up a tough front.. "I'm with you right here, right now" The everlasting passion.. ..the raw impetus you just hitched onto.. ..evoke them and set out The throbbing pulsation from that day.. ..is resonating throughout the cosmos within you and I Misery is nothing It is all up to your thoughts and beliefs to bring in success within your life Don't you compare yourself with other people That's a waste of person you are so why not be honest to your emotion (Don't ever forget it) All the promises made between us Broke in pieces (and) turned into sand Let's escape from this colorless world to find myself and tomorrow (that) we live Videos TV version raw left|380px Full Version Hunter x Hunter 2011 Ending theme (Just Awake) thumb|left|400px Category:Songs